Gailieo Yukawa and Utsumi
by mushimio92
Summary: A new mystery Yukawa and Utsumi possible attraction and dependency on each other
1. Chapter 1

A maiden's distress

Distant beeping can be heard; as two shadowy figures make their way down the hallowed halls.

"Utsumi- San?" said the older one with her long tanned brown hair let down, younger features and a look on her face which used to be filled with fierily determination strained to look at the other, puffing and panting heavily.

Utsumi heard her name being called, she tried to respond but all she could muster was a soft grunt. Without warning, her legs gave way and she stumbled to the ground.

"Utsumi-San!" Kitshinitani rushed down to her sides and placed an arm around her hastily to support the fallen woman. Utsumi felt her energy dwindling, that ache in her head began to pulse terribly as though the world was spinning out of control.

"Kit..shinitani- Kun… leave me, run…" Utsumi whispered almost breathlessly, almost immediately, she felt the hand around her shoulder tighten; Kitshitani caught Utsumi's eyes but shook her head. She breathed deeply before pulling herself and Utsumi up from the ground.

With one arm around Utsumi and the other hand supported by metal bars along the wall, she took a step forward. Her feet buckled unsteadily but there is no way, their lives will end here.

The beeping seemed to be louder every passing minute since they have escaped and now before anything else, she had to group up with him. After all, she had made a promise to many people to return alive.

"Don't joke around; I will not leave anyone behind." Kitshitani pulled a distained look on her face before taking another step forward. "I am a police detective…" She said forcefully.

Utsumi hung herself dazed and faint from her junior's arm as she was led on one step at a time. She was about to fall again when Kitshitani spoke, in a small voice "If anything happen to you, he will not be forgiving…"

Utsumi knew which 'he', Kitshitani was talking about, but a little voice in her mind disagrees 'He does not care, not known to care.' But there are a couple of things that he will surely comment harshly if she gave up now. "I know…" Utsumi mumbled before clearing her head by gently shaking it from side to side. "Not yet…"


	2. Chapter 2

**5hours 30minutes before **

"What?" she exclaimed, pushing her notebook into her long used leather bag as she made her way through the tables and chairs towards him. 'Him' the tall man sitting in his chair meddling with a large tank and water who was ignoring her anyway.

She approached his table huffily, slamming her bag onto his work desk uncaringly. He slanted his eyes and curled the corner of his thin lips as though pondering deeply, for a moment none of them spoke. Then, he glanced at her with an enduring look. "I have said many times, I am not going" She bristled when he spoke, it was the first time she had asked a request such as this, it is not easy for her to do so, therefore she is not going down easily.

Utsumi Kaoru, a not so rookie detective of two years, have the habit of rushing down to his 'lair' in order to have some help with cases she have. It has been over two years since the case of Kitjima – sensei and his obsession over red mercury – a bomb made to frame and to destroy half of Tokyo. Since that day, the pair have been working on many different cases, from the usual reporting of evidence, to finding out something strange and unsolvable as well as inciting 'him' to help her. She has been slaved to his various orders, and instructions which caused her sleepless nights or nightmares – haunted by a white lab coat plus the overwhelming smell of coffee. Utsumi rounded upon him (Surely, this request is not too much)

"Why not?" Utsumi said forcefully, "Because, this has nothing to do with any case." He replied dryly before leaning back into his chair, he folded his arms tightly.

Yukawa Manabu, a revered physics scientist of more than seven years at Teito University, tall, handsome, clever, charming and mesmerizing. That was what all female students in his popular class would describe him as, though Utsumi tries disagrees as much as she could in every way possible. Yukawa has low tolerance to spirit talk or illogical thinking making him at logger heads with the detective at times, but it was because of his eccentric personality that her cases could be solved. However, this was the cause of 'social developmental problems' with Yukawa as complained by Utsumi all the time – robot with a metal heart, uncaring and typically unconcerned of the emotional world at large. This infuriated Utsumi very much, even after two years; it was hard to get along with him peacefully.

Utsumi placed one of her hand on her hips and the other on the side of the head, and then she came rushing forward towards his table, putting her elbows on it and clamped her hands/fingers together. "Yukawa Sensei, Please!"

Yukawa stared at the detective coldly, his arms wind apart from each other and he stood up. Utsumi peered at the professor with a puzzled expression on her face. He tightened his lips and nodded slightly, Utsumi blinked unnervingly. "Is that a…" Utsumi started, a grin was beginning to form as hopeful like a child about to receive candy.

"NO." Yukawa stated pointy, he sweeps up the documents on his table and grabbed his brief case from under the table. "UGH" Utsumi sighed loudly, she stood up straight and gave Yukawa an expression which made him pause inexplicably. "No" He repeated himself as he looked at her with a determined expression.

Just like what have been said, Utsumi Kaoru was no longer going to back down. "Sensei, I just need you to attend this dinner, please!" She had said it again; the request which she had hoped would not have needed to be asked. And the origin of this horrible request was from headquarters, (In order to create moral and support for fellow officers annual dinner). Each personnel have to bring a guest with them to the dinner, and that was why she was here, at 5pm in the evening of this summer in a hot and stuffy lab, begging the unmoving professor to be her partner.

"It is not my business to be there, that's it. I assure you that, that is my last answer, now please leave. I have a class to go to." Yukawa finished his sentence promptly, coldly before taking his brief case without giving her a second look stride towards the half open door, left open to invite non existing wind to enter.

"YUKAWA SENSEI, just for once, can't you help me?" Utsumi raised her voice, turning to see his back walking away from her. She frowned, something that Yukawa was not happy at all to see, especially on her.

Yukawa sensei observed the woman standing there, obviously infuriated by him and so was he.

"Come back when you have a real problem." He said simply before closing the door behind him.

Utsumi gave a suffered whine before sitting down shaken, pissed with the physics professional and literally everything which existed in his lab. "What am I going to do now…?" She mumbled, feel troubled and irritated, she had her head on the table, gently knocking against it every minute or so…

"Yukawa Sensei, heartless, heartless, heartless, heartless…" She whispered.


End file.
